To Start Again
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: When Teddy's new stepfather's job transfers the Lupin family to a new area, he isn't thrilled about starting at a new school. That is, until he spotted Victoire Weasley.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Prompts are below :)**

**Foreign Exchange Task 1: Write about changing schools because of a parent's or guardian's job**

**Note: This is a Muggle!AU**

**Word Count: 1217**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

Teddy Lupin descended the stairs of his new house, but stopped when his eyes found the scene awaiting him in the kitchen. The fifteen-year-old groaned.

"Why are you like this?" he asked in exasperation.

His father, Remus, and stepfather, Sirius, both looked up. Remus had the decency to look a bit sheepish, but Sirius was grinning widely, his arms still firmly wrapped around his new husband's waist. Remus had paused where he stood at the counter, knife posed to continue chopping the vegetables, leaning into Sirius' touch—unconsciously, Teddy was sure.

"Are we too domestic for you?" Teddy's stepfather teased. "Is it too early in the morning for us to express our love?"

Teddy rolled his amber eyes, a color he'd inherited from his father. He understood that the two newlyweds were excited to be living together, but it still felt odd, walking in on their little moments. He adored Sirius—he thought him the epitome of cool, though he'd never admit that—but… he wasn't used to seeing his dad kissed so tenderly.

It wasn't a bad thing—just different. And he wasn't entirely sure where he fit in.

It was a lot of change at once, but Teddy was determined to take it one step at a time.

"You can show your love after I've had my breakfast—preferably when I'm out the door."

Sirius barked out a laugh. His grey eyes were alight with joy as he said, "Your dad's cutting up carrots and things. Grab a couple of those to balance out the sugar I bought you." He help up a box of doughnuts.

Teddy grinned broadly. "Right, I knew I liked you."

Remus shook his head. "Eat your breakfast, Teddy." He dropped some carrots on a plate and tossed a doughnut to his son. "I suppose you deserve a treat on a day like today."

Teddy cringed. Remus' job as a writer for a popular magazine allowed him to work from home, but Sirius had been transferred to a new area for his work. Teddy wasn't an anxious person, but starting at a new school where he didn't know anyone was nerverecking—and today was his first day.

Remus picked up on this—he'd always been able to read Teddy like a book. He pushed some greying hairs out of his face, prematurely present after a decade of single-handedly raising a child. He touched Teddy's hand lightly. "You'll do great; I'm sure of it. It will be okay."

Teddy tried his best to hide his relief at hearing this reassurance. "I know, Dad. I'm not worried."

Remus snorted softly, seeing through the lie in an instant. "Right. Just make sure you beat everyone in math, all right?" He winked to let his son know he was kidding, but then his expression turned more sincere. "You've a real gift."

Teddy flushed from the praise, biting his lip to keep his growing grin under control.

Sirius, who'd been listening in on the conversation, put a hand over his heart dramatically. "My little baby, off to destroy people."

Teddy laughed and leaned over the table to shove him in the shoulder. "You think you're funny!"

Sirius swatted his hand away. "I am funny! Your dad thinks so, don't you, Remus?"

Remus glanced between his husband and son. "I think I'll stay out of this, thanks."

Sirius pouted as Teddy burst out laughing. "You are not helping."

Remus raised a brow. "I really wasn't trying to. Now Teddy—eat up."

Teddy obliged, still chuckling. His father wasn't one to pick sides, not in the little things. It had annoyed him when he was younger, but it was moments like this that he saw the humor in it.

After he finished eating, he said goodbye to his parents and headed out, grabbing his bike. Butterflies were flying dizzily around in his stomach. He sighed. _Soon_, he promised himself, _the day will be over._

* * *

Of course, the first thing Teddy did upon arriving was trip on his way into the classroom.

There were snickers all around him, but he ignored them—he was used to getting laughs from his (regretfully regular) spectacular falls. He shot an apologetic glance at Professor McGonagall, then proceeded to knock into three desks on the way to his seat.

It wasn't a great start, to say the least.

Professor McGonagall began the lesson, and Teddy was strongly reminded of a much stricter version of his father. She handed out detentions left and right, but Teddy had to admit that she was very fair about it; gender, social standing, and student popularity didn't matter to her. If you violated one of the rules written on the board, you were coming back after school. Needless to say, Teddy made a mental note to watch himself in her class.

As intimidated as he was by McGonagall, though, he had a hard time paying attention to the lesson when there were so many eyes on him. Teddy was used to sticking out—his periwinkle hair, painted nails, and leather jacket tended to help with that—but this was the first time he'd felt… over the top. There was no one else who seemed quite as different as he was.

He thought of Sirius, who still dressed like he did when he was twenty simply because he liked it, and kept his held held high.

During break, Teddy aimlessly walked the halls, dodging large clusters of people, all of whom gave him a second glance but didn't bother inviting him in. He stuck his hands in his pockets and blew some hair out of his face. He thought of his dads, who were trying so hard to make this work—he had to make an effort for them.

He scanned the masses of people, then froze when he saw her.

Long blonde hair, a blinding smile—yes, he was suddenly glad that Sirius' job had uprooted his life.

"Her name's Victoire, in case you were wondering."

Teddy turned in surprise and found himself face-to-face with a girl who looked very much like the one he'd been staring at. She, though, had on a band t-shirt and ripped jeans in place of the dress—Victoire?—wore.

He cleared his throat. "Victoire, you say?"

"Mmmhmm," the girl said, looking amused. "She's my older sister. I'm Dominique Weasley."

She didn't seem bothered by Teddy's appearance, so he stuck out a hand. "Teddy Lupin."

Dominique shook it. "You new here, Lupin?"

Teddy tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

Dominique laughed. "You've caused quite a stir. Love your hair, by the way—I wish I could get mine that color."

Teddy grinned. "Thanks."

He was about to say something else, but just then Dominique put up her hand and started waving enthusiastically. "Victoire! Come meet Teddy."

Teddy looked sharply at Victoire, who was now walking over, and felt his eyes narrow when they found Dominique again, who looked entirely unapologetic. She shrugged. "I like you. Count yourself as lucky." Then she grinned devilishly. "I'll just leave the two of you alone."

Teddy turned to see that Victoire had reached them. Dominique had already disappeared, so he was on his own. "Erm," he stammered. "Hi."

Victoire brushed her fingers through her hair, a small smirk on her lips. "Hi."

Oh yes, Teddy would _definitely_ have to thank Sirius when he went home.

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Disney Challenge: Dialogue 3. "My little baby, off to destroy people."**

**Showtime: 16. Raise a Little Hell (Reprise) — (theme) change**

**Amber's Attic: Prompts 15. (food) doughnuts **

**Liza's Lyrics: 14. The Wanted - Glad You Came — "You hit me like the sky fell on me."**

**Bex's Basement: 11. "You are not helping." / "I wasn't really trying to."**

**Film Festival: 18. (relationship) newly married couple**

**Seasonal Challenge: **

**Days of the Year: 30 April — Write about someone paying someone a compliment on their hair**

**Spring: 16. (theme) new beginnings**

**Earth: (object) vegetables **

**Amanda's Challenge: Pairings 1. Henry VII/Henry VIII — Write a father/son dynamic**

**Hufflepuff Challenge: (trait) fair**

**Magic Kingdom: Meet and Greet: Anna — (trait) clumsy**

**Gym: Madam Pomfrey: (dialogue) "Why are you like this?"**

**Fortnightly Challenges:**

**Get Lei'd: Bluebell — 3. Dominique Weasley**

**The World of Music: 2. Djembe — Write about someone unique**

**365 Words: 12. Narrow**

**Insane House Challenge: 79. Victoire Weasley**


End file.
